legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Defenders P10/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen lying and sitting around the yard moaning and groaning after their cookout) Alex: Aww man.... Erin: I ate way too much.... Ian: Same here... Foxtrot: It feels like I ate a bunch of rocks that are weighing me down.... Violet: *Moans*.... (Shade is seen still finishing up his leftovers) Shade: Aw come on guys, what's with all the lying around for? Yang: How...are you not full...? Shade: I digest fast, what's wrong with that? Emily: You are so lucky.... Shade: I know! I get all these leftovers to myself as well! (Shade laughs as he reaches for a chicken wing that ends up falling through a vortex) Shade: Huh?? (Shade looks ahead to find Chris and Zach approaching as a vortex opens over Zach's hand, sending the wing falling into his hand) Zach: Thank you! Shade: Aw man! Chris: Jeez, did we miss something here? Shade: A pretty kick-ass cookout is what! Chris: Aww! Zach: That's too bad. I would've liked to be there. Shade; Trust me, you would. (Alex then pulls himself up onto a chair and sits down) Alex: *groans* Chris...? Zach...? Zach: Yo! Chris: How's it going? Alex: Good....*Moans* God my stomach hurts.... Chris: Hm. ???: Hey! (Another teenager then runs up to Chris and Zach) ???: I told you to wait up little bro! Alex: Huh?? Shade: Little bro? Erin: Hm? Chris: Oh, sorry Danny. I thought you would catch up by now. Danny: I was fixing something! Chris: Oh right. Alex: Who's that Chris? Chris: Oh, this is Danny. He's my older brother. Danny: Sup everyone! Heroes: *Moans* Danny: Oh, guess it's not the right time huh? Chris: Not right now at least. (Rohan then leaves the house) Rohan: Hm? Oh, it seems I've missed the fun huh everyone? Josuke: *sigh* Yep. Koichi: Totally. Rohan: Hmph. Chris: Jeez! Zach: You guys having a gathering our something? Alex: Yep. Shade: All of our friends and allies are here! Zach: And you didn't invite us? Alex: Sorry guys. Chris: Aww man Alex... (The other heroes then all stand up) Zach: Hm, well that's a shame. Chris: Well, we were just passing by was all. So we'll leave you all to hang out. Alex: Alright. Erin: See you guys around town. Chris: Right. Danny: Nice meeting you all! (The three go and leave as the heroes watch. Raynell is then seen on the table nibbling on chicken) Raynell: *Cooing* (Rayla then gets up and looks at Raynell) Rayla: Oh, hey there sweetie. Raynell: *Happy cooing* (Rayla picks Raynell up and holds her close. X then walks up) X: She okay Rayla? Rayla: She's fine sweetie. Isn't that right Raynell? Raynell: *Happy cooing* Rayla: Yeah I know, you're just a little bundle of joy! Raynell: *Giggles* (Rayla hugs Raynell close) X: Well that's good. Rose: Well X, nice to see you become a dad now! X: Yeah, never thought it would happen so soon in our relationship, but I'm still happy either way! Ray: Yeah, and I'm happy that I get to be an uncle! Raynell: *Cooing* Rayla: Well it's good that you're happy bro. Ray: You bet I am! Rayla: *Smiles* Rose: Well I'm happy for you Rayla. Now you've got your very own baby! Rayla: Thanks Rose! Now Grey has a play mate! Rose: Oh that's right! I think Grey will have fun with Raynell! Rayla: Oh definitely! (Scott is then seen standing up) Scott: *Moans* Can you guys not yell so loud? I've got a headache... Ray: What's eating you? Jirosoyu: *Appears* More like what's he eating? Scott: Dude this has nothing to do with- (Jirosoyu then phases his hand into Scott's stomach and pulls out a handful of chicken nuggets that had barely been chewed before the nuggets become physical) Scott:..... Jirosoyu: You swallowed these whole Scott. Whole. Scott:....S-So? Jirosoyu: God you're weird man. (Jirosoyu shoves the nuggets back into Scott's stomach) Alex: EW!! Erin: Oh come on man that's- *Covers her mouth* Oh no... That Grilled Cheese wants to come back up.... Scott: What's wrong? All I did was swallow them whole! Jack: It's the fact Jiro pulled them from your body is what's disgusting! Jirosoyu: Just proving a point. Jack: Still, you could've warned us. Erin: Oh god its covered in weird goo stuff! Its- *Stomach growls* …. *Runs off* BATHROOM!!! (Erin runs into the house) Alex: *Sigh* Aw man... Jack: She gonna be okay? Alex: Yeah, she'll be fine. Jack:..... Scott: You really didn't have to show them that. Jirosoyu: Well I did. Scott: *sighs*..... (Jirosoyu reenters Scott's body) Scott: Sorry you all had to see that. Shade: Didn't bother me. Yang: Says the Targhul who ate more then any of us. Shade: I've seen and done worse Yang. (Shade continues eating as Rayla stands up with Raynell) Rayla: Hey Rose, is it okay if I take Raynell to meet Grey and the others? Rose: Sure! I'm sure they'd be more than willing to Rayla! Rayla: Would you mind coming with me? Rose: No prob! (Rayla and Rose go inside the house as the other heroes go back to hanging out. The two are seen approaching the bedroom as Erin leaves the bathroom from vomiting) Erin: *sigh* That feels better... Alex: You okay there sis? Erin: Yes... I'm upset so much of that amazing food decided to come back out though.. Alex: Yeah. But there's still leftovers out there. Erin: As long as Shade doesn't eat them first... Rose: Oh, hey guys! Erin: Hm? Alex: Hey guys! What's going on? Rose: Oh we're just taking Raynell to meet Grey and the others. Erin; Oh really? Well I bet Grey will look forward to his new playmate. Rayla: Oh definitely. ???: Did I hear something about a new playmate? (Murphy and Rocky both step out) Murphy: Where is it? Rocky: I wanna see it! Rayla: She's right here guys. (Rayla shows Raynell to the two) Murphy: Whoa! Another infant?! Rayla: Yep! Murphy: Who's is it? Rayla: Mine. Rocky: Huh?! Murphy: Yours?? How much did we miss out there?! Erin: Quite a lot. Alex: Yep. Murphy: Oh. Rayla: Well, we'll leave you guys alone! Rose: Bye! (Rose and Rayla keep going as Alex, Erin, Murphy and Rocky watch them) Erin: She seems happy. Alex: She sure does sis. Murphy: It's definitely a good sign so far. Happiness can certainly help her out in life. Alex: It sure will. She's definitely not the same person we met all those months ago. Erin: Yeah... Alex: Well, let's head back out with the others sis. Erin: Alright. Murphy: We'll come too. Rocky: Yeah! I want some meat too! Alex: Okay, come on guys. (The four go and head back outside) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts